Summer Days
by Greyhound Master
Summary: A one shot fic about a summer day at the Grand Imperial Theater


Summer Days

Wonderful sounds filled the garden that Reni was sitting in. Birds chirping and leaves rustling in the wind supplied a private orchestra just for her enjoyment. Every once in a while Hund came up and licked her hand just to reassure Reni everything was all right. Settling down into the grass Reni closed her eyes and let the sun engulf her in its blanket of warmth. Everything was perfectly calm and quiet.

Above the courtyard Kohran and Maria were looking at the German girl through the window.

"Look at her Maria-han she seems to be very relaxed out there."

"Your right Kohran it's great to see her enjoying a beautiful day like this."

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall, and around the corner came Sakura and Kanna.

"I'm just saying Sakura we should have fun on a day like today."

"But Kanna-san it seems that everyone wants to relax, maybe we can do something another…" but Sakura stopped talking once she saw Maria and Kohran at the window. "Ah! Maria-san, Kohran-san what are you looking at?"

"Oh Sakura-han we were just admiring how beautiful today is."

Looking out the window Sakura saw Reni relaxing in the courtyard.

"All Reni seems to do on days like this is sunbathe." A voice behind Sakura said

"Oh! Orihime-san you scared me."

"You think you are scared now Sakura-san, Sumire and Iris are going to be here in 3…2…1"

"Ohohohohohoho! Iris-chan that is ridiculous!"

"Told you" Orihime said smirking at Sakura

"Sumire don't laugh at me!" Iris said her voice getting louder

Noticing the crowd Sumire stopped her little fight with Iris. "Why didn't anyone tell me we were going to have a get together in the hall?"

"Well Sumire it was just Kohran and me looking out the window when suddenly everyone showed up."

Going to the window Sumire looked out "Why it's just Reni relaxing, what's so interesting about that?" A smile then spread across Sumire face "Unless Miss Maria has a crush on…"

"Cactus woman don't start spreading rumors that aren't true!"

"Well sorry Kanna-san I was just having some fun, geez when did joking became a crime?"

"Actually the real reason I was looking at Reni was because I think the Hanagumi should have a day of fun together."

"Maria that's what I've been trying to tell everyone!"

"Well Kanna-san I really don't see it happening unless all eight of us are willing to do it, and it seems whenever we have a free day everyone is already doing something." Sakura said

"I think everyone is just a wet towel, Iris wants to have some fun with everyone!"

"That's it Iris! I'll be right back everybody."

Maria jogged down the hall and out of sight

"Where did Maria go?"

"I don't know Orihime" Kohran said "I'm just as lost as you are."

"Hey look!" Sumire pointed out the window.

Coming out of the door to the courtyard was Maria carrying a bucket. Noticing Maria Hund ran away from her. Just as Reni saw Maria, she threw the contents out of the bucket. Water splashed all over the quiet girl. Reni's blue shirt stuck to her back as she stared at Maria in disbelief.

The rest of the girls were shocked, never had they seen the two rational members of the Hanagumi in such an awkward situation.

Getting up from the ground Reni walked back inside leaving wet footsteps behind her.

Maria looked up at the girls who were looking through the window. She had a look on her face like a child getting caught stealing cookies. Feeling sorry for Maria no one noticed Reni sneaking back to "ground zero" with a hose. Then all of a sudden Maria was sprayed from head to toe with water, Maria then made the mistake of turning around which gave a her a face full of water moving her hair out of her left eye. The water spray then stopped and all was they could hear were Reni's giggles.

Laughter from above joined Reni's.

Coming out of shock Maria said two words

"IT'S WAR!"

Maria sprinted after Reni, the two started to chase each other around the entire courtyard. Shoes flew off into the air as more water was turning the lawn into a slippery green slide.

"OH MAN! I'm gonna go down there and joint them." Kanna then ran down into the courtyard.

Ginning to each other Orihime and Iris slipped away towards the baths.

"Well every once in a while it's nice to join in a commoner's pastime." Sumire said as she took off her shoes and strolled down the hall.

"Well Sakura-han I think I'm going to join them as well, but first I'm going to go get something, see you down there!" Kohran then ran out of sight

Finally seeing the Hanagumi having fun Sakura jogged down to join everyone.

Opening the door to the courtyard the first thing Sakura saw was more hoses had been brought out and all of them were pointed at her. Now covered in water she started chasing the other girls as she got her hands on a hose.

Sneaking from the other side Kohran started to shoot water out of her newest invention 'Mr. Get Wet' (Later on after the fight she told everyone that she had been hoping for one day to use it)

A lull in the fight had taken over and everyone had a few seconds to see that the courtyard had now turned into a war zone of mud and water, but before anyone could truly catch their breath Iris appeared above everyone. Hovering in the air she started to throw water balloons so fast that no one knew at first what was going on. Orihime also was throwing balloons from a tree. With no ammo Sumire had to do something quickly to defend herself from the duo. Grabbing a fistful of mud she threw it full force at Orihime who promptly fell out of the tree and landed with a 'squelch' on the ground. Still in a daze Orihime threw mud blindly at Sumire. It missed her intended target but she did give Reni a face and mouthful of mud.

Before Hund could see anymore of the now mud war he ran away from the courtyard to get help. The last thing he saw was Reni's satisfied smile of getting Maria and Sakura at the same time.

Running down the street at full force Hund looked for help from Ogami and Kaede. Finally after 15 minutes of searching he found the café that they were eating at.

"Well Ogami you know how serious those girls are…hey look isn't that Hund?"

"Yeah it is, I wonder why he is here."

Jumping onto Ogami's lap Hund started to bark and whine.

"He's really agitated, I wonder what's wrong." Ogami said

"Maybe something has happened at the theater!"

"Kaede you must be right! We have to get back right away!"

Slamming money down on the table Ogami and Kaede ran back to the theater as fast as they could. Following Hund he brought them to the courtyard. Looking in they expected to see everything normal, but what met their eyes was tons of mud, mini ponds of water, and eight exhausted, soaked girls on the ground.

"Oh my God what happened here!" Kaede screamed

It took a minute for anyone to register what Kaede was asking, then Reni found the energy to answer.

"Well Kaede it started off as a simple water fight then it somehow turned into a muddy mess."

"Reni is that you! I could hardly make out your face it's covered in so much mud." Ogami said shocked

Reni grinned and mud fell off from the movement of her face. "I believe everyone is pretty much in the same state as I am."

Kaede then looked across the 'battlefield' she saw in the mounds of mud broken balloons, a gun, and also all the fallen soldiers. Reni was right about everyone covered in mud but also like Reni they all had smiles on their faces.

Sighing Kaede and Ogami went inside with Hund to prepare the baths for the girls.

Kanna started to talk once Kaede and Ogami had left "Man that had to be one of the most fun days of my life!" Everyone nodded in approval

Sakura smiled and looked at her friends…no…family, and said

"Well it's just one of those great summer days!"

* * *

Well this is a quick story that I was thinking about in the car on the way to visit a college. I thought is was such a beautiful day today that's why I wrote it. 

Happy Birthday to Sakura (July 28th...it's that date in Japan today even thought we think it's the 27th, after all they are a day ahead of us)

Hope you enjoyed the story

Thanks!

G.M.


End file.
